Queen of Cold
by Penpal678910
Summary: Kaia is so surprised to be the second sub on Japan's team for the World championships. Follow this impulsive, stubborn, hot head as she travels the world kicking butt and taking names.
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings and salutations, I am Penpal678910. This is my new story, but don't worry I'm still going to continue High ****Velocity. **

**So just so we're clear; I don't own Beyblade or any thing you recognize, just Kaia.**

* * *

Hi, my name is Kaia Mazuhara and I'm a Beyblader. Walking through the tunnel leading to the Beyblade stadium with hundreds of people my excitement grew, this tournament is a big deal and a lot of promising bladers have shown up.

Standing at 5'2", with dark brown hair pulled into two short pig-tails and hazel eyes, I am gangly and over all not very threatening. But power and brute strength are not everything.

Me, and over a hundred contestants walked out of the tunnels and were met with blinding lights, cheering crowds, and a bunch of pent up nerves. This was the qualifying round for Japan's representative team and every single person wanted to earn a spot in the next round.

I found an empty stadium across from a fellow blader and waited for the ref to finish the count down.

"Three, two, one …. Let it rip!"

The sound of hundreds of beys launching filled the arena, bladers commanding their beys, metal clashing ageist metal, roaring crowds, blaring loud speaker, the noise was almost deafening.

My opponent's strategy seemed to be attack as much as possible and get this over as fast as possible to move on to the next opponent. Of course I understood his excitement.

Bouncing on my toes in a sort of kickboxing stance, I moved my bey Ice Vulpus quickly around the stadium dodging my opponent's attacks with fast jerking movements. After a few moves the battle was over and I went on to the next ring victorious.

Because of my nonthreatening looks I wound up battling a lot of weaker opponents, winning one battle after another. A few strong bladers tried, but my unorthodox battling style made everyone let their guard down.

"Times up, stop battling!" the ref blew a whistle as the announcement came over the loud speakers. Cries of protest followed from most of the bladers who either weren't finished or were just starting a battle.

"Here we go, it's time to announce the results!" Dang there're fast.

The whole stadium held it's breath.

"The average number of points earned by the participants is 87, so you had to do better then that to make it. Which four have passed the qualifying round? Check it out!"

The names and points scrolled down the screen. I leaned forward in anticipation, not paying much attention to it until I heard my name.

"…and Kaia Mazuhara with 295 points, missing the team by one place…"

"NO!"

My shoulders slumped in disappointment, one slot; I missed the team by one slot.

"…And in fourth place, Yu! With 300 points!"

Now that kind of stung. Not only did I come up short, but I only came up short by five points!

"…Next in third place earning 350, Masamune!" never heard of him.

"…And second place goes to, with 370 points, Tsubasa!" heard a little about him.

"So then who's in first place?" a short boy I recognized as Yu yelled a few stadiums over.

"And on the top of the qualifying round, having earned 500 bey points,"

"Who had time to earn 500 points!" I exclaimed to no one.

"And the winner is, Kyoya!" Oh. That'd do it.

"Boom! That's the scoop. All four qualifiers have been decided, there are two regular spots left on the beyblade world championships team still up for grabs, so folks, who will take them?!"

* * *

_Magic time skip…..._

* * *

Even though I missed the cut off, I wouldn't be a true blade wielder if I passed up the opportunity to see the four finalists battle.

So that's why the next day I was back at the stadium schreming my lungs out, only this time as a spectator not a contestant. All four bladers were well known in this part of the country and really strong so no matter who fought who both matches would be epic.

I watched the bladers closely as Ray Striker defeated Libra and then Leone won against Eagle, watching what they did, how they fought, and most importantly how they reacted to the unexpected.

In the first match Yu figured out Striker's movement pattern and had Masamune on the ropes, until Masamune used all his power in one point to break through Libra's special move with his own. It resulted in a super sonic bang and a stadium out for Yu, one of the most exciting battles I've had the opportunity to watch in person.

The second match was Kyoya vs. Tsubasa. The two Blader's strength was equally matched. Tsubasa's battling style was clean and precise. On the other hand Kyoya fought like a lion on the hunt, ruthless and powerful. But, when it's came down to it Leone won in a big explosion by an inch. An awesome display of raw power.

* * *

As I was eating breakfast the next morning at my hotel I got a phone call from the WBBA asking if I wanted to take the last spot on the team as the second sub.

"HEACK YAH I DO!" I got a lot of strange looks and someone even shushed me, if only they knew I was being mellow, "I…I mean I would be honored to. But I thought all the spots were filled."

"They were," the female voice on the other side answered, "but Kyoya dropped out. Now, since it's kind of short notice you won't battle for a slot, you'll just be announced as the second sub."

"Okay, I guess."

"And as the_ second_ substitute you might not battle in any matches at all, we're just having two subs as a precaution."

"But there is a possibility I might battle, right?"

"That's right. The plane leaves tomorrow; I am sending you all the information you need. It should reach you by after the match tonight."

"Thank you so much…! Oh, I didn't catch your name."

"Hikaru."

"Thanks, Hikaru."

"You're welcome, and good luck."

I thanked her and hung up, bouncing in anticipation. I was really going after all! In a burst of energy I ran up a flight of stairs, (not waiting for the elevator) to my room and started packing right away, leaving out my P.J's and traveling close for tomorrow.

I danced around until I remembered the final match between Yu and Tsubasa which would now decide who was the first sub and who got the last spot on the team. I couldn't miss _that, _especially since I'll be traveling with them, now could I.

Finding I still had energy to burn and deciding to put it to good use I skipped down to the street, stopping for a moment to take out my bey, Ice Vulpus. It was a one of a kind, my Grandfather, a skilled Beyblade engineer and craftsmen, invented all the parts but I'd given him the idea for Vulpus.

I love this bey. From the semi rubber sharp ball performance tip, to the 8 below spin track, the Ice fusion wheel, and Vulpus energy ring, witch gives it a sleek, low to the ground design, all the way up to the face plate with the white fox face, big eyes and a wide sharp toothed grin.

This bey is my best friend, and I've trusted my life to it more than once. Pulling my launcher out of the holster on my belt I pulled the cord sending my bey flying. Faithful Vulpus moved in a small circle then sped off, I started after it, running along side my friend. We raced toward the arena.

* * *

_Amazing parkour/beyblade montage, and we magically find us at the stadium._

* * *

"Is everybody pumped? Good! Because since Kyoya has dropped out, this match will decide who will take the last place on the team and who will be the first substitute!" the announcer yelled, "the second sub will be Kaia Mazuhara, the runner up from the qualifying round!"

My picture flashed on the Big Screen, I'm posing, my head tilted a little to one side, a hand in the peace-out sign, and a wide toothy grin. I like that picture. I could tell the audience had no idea who I was, but they cheered anyway, it was a little hesitant though. It comes with being an out of towner I guess.

The match started with Libra using one special move after another, but level headed Eagle was always one step ahead of him, at one time Yu thought he had the match in the bag then Tsubasa adapted and came out on top in an mega explosion.

* * *

_The next day at the airport,_

* * *

This sucks. First, I'm suffering from the crowded space and vertically challenged combo. And second, I can't find the team.

My instructions were to go through security and find my Beyblading band before boarding, (he-he) but it's so packed with people I can barely move. I tried jumping to get above the crowd. My backpack jiggling as I tried to trick gravity.

Forward; random people.

Left; random strangers.

Right; people I don't know.

Behind; row of benches… bingo!

I scampered to the benches, climbed up and scanned the vast crowd.

I cupped my hands around my mouth forming a megaphone, "IS ANY ONE HERE WITH THE WBBA?" I hollered at the top of my lungs.

A few people shook their heads. Others stared for a moment then kept walking. One mother grabbed her kids' hands and pulled them away, and everyone else just ignored me completely.

A red head boy who I assumed was Gingka waved his arms over his head so wildly he looked like he would take flight at any minute. I waved back to tell him I saw them and hopped off the bench.

I elbowed my way through the masses, "s'cuse me, come'n through. Hey out of the way!"

At the sight of my traveling companions I became a little shy on the inside as I always do when I meet new people, but only a teeny tiny bit and deep, deep, _deep _down inside. I knew them all from their Beyblading pictures, but this was the first time I saw the team up close, I took in their appearances.

Like I said a few sentences before Gingka had bright red hair, he was wearing dark jeans, yellow shirt, blue short sleeved jacket, blue headband, white scarf, fingerless gloves, and two criss-cross belts where his Beyblading stuff hung ready to use.

Tsubasa was the tallest, white skinny jeans, brown sleeveless shirt with purple detail, and long silver hair, he reminded me of a hippy, but more aloof.

Masamune wore tan shorts, a green sweatshirt, and fingerless gloves. His hair was black with a strand of dyed red, right between his dark brown eyes.

Yu was shorter then me (and that's saying something) wearing an off white jacket and matching shorts. The kid had sandy blond hair and green eyes.

Here to send them off was Kenta, a younger and shorter boy with messy green hair. And Benki, a taller, heavyset, and very loud guy. They were two of the best bladers in the country, only just missing the team by a hair.

"Hey didn't Madoka come to see us off?" questioned Gingka.

"Who's Madoka?" I asked.

"Now that you mention it, I don't know where she is." Kenta replied.

"Look's like everyone's here." An older male voice boomed behind us. The source was an older version of Gingka wearing a dark red suit.

"It's finely time to go, Gingka." A smaller girl in an all blue suit, with light blue hair said beside him.

"Yah, I'll do my best for you to Hikaru!" Gingka exclaimed. So this was the one who called me on the phone yesterday.

"I'm counting on you." Hikaru told him.

"Leave it to me!" he exclaimed.

"Well let's get going then!" Masamune said impatiently, "we're all here now. Right?"

"No, not quite." Director Hagane answered, "There's still one more person who will be going along with you guys."

"Who?" Please don't be another sub, please don't be another sub.

"You see each team has one athletic supporter member traveling with them." He explained.

"An athletic supporter?" Masamune echoed.

"Oh, she's here." I swiveled my head to se a girl my age a little taller then me wearing knee-high socks, blue mini skirt, white shirt, pink jacket, brown fingerless gloves, a thick belt cocked to one side, and yellow goggles were perched on the top of her brown bob cut. She had a friendly air about her, maybe boarder lining on perky.

"Let me introduce you," Director Hagane continued. "Japan's supporter member and the WBBA's very own super mechanic."

"Hi, there everyone!" The brunet chirped. Okay maybe a little more perky then border lining.

"Madoka!?" Gingka exclaimed, his jaw hitting the floor along with everyone else's. I put together they all knew each other, making me the odd one out on more then one level.

"Now everyone's here! This is team Japan. Team Gangan Galaxy." Director Hagane boomed.

"Gangan Galaxy?" we all echoed.

"It's your team name." Hikaru informed.

"Catchy." I commented.

"Wow, that name's perfect. Don't cha think?" Gingka said.

"Listen up everyone. You will be fighting the first round in A block of the world championships."

Cool! We get to fight in the first round and show the whole world what we're made of! I wonder where we'll be going? And what we'll se, who we'll meet...Wait! I think I might have just missed something important. Oh well.

"So then who is are first opponent?" Tsubasa said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"It will be team China, team Wang Hu Zhong." Director Hagane went in to a short speech on how we'd be facing a lot of strong bladers in the big bad world and we need to remember it's the bladers' spirit that defines the battle in the end.

As a final send off Director Hagane announced us in an introduction fashion.

"Team Gangan Galaxy, Gingka,"

"Present!"

"Tsubasa."

"Here!"

"Masamune."

"Yah!"

"Yu."

"Yah."

"Kaia."

"Yep!"

"Madoka."

"Here!"

"Go to this tournament. The Beyblade World Championship, and climb it the very top!" he finished in an anime action pose.

* * *

Finely it was time to board the plane. We got seated I was in the aisle seat, Gingka was next to me and Madoka had the window seat. In front of her sat Yu, then Masamune and Tsubasa was in front of me. The plane fired up and started taxiing for take off.

"Look there!" Madoka exclaimed. We all leaned over one another to see out the windows. Behind a chain link fence were dozens of people to see us off, and wish us luck. Some held signs, others waved, and all were Beybladers and were holding up their beys.

In return Team Gangan Galaxy presented are beys in salute to are country, and the people we will be representing.

"All your bladers spirits are with me and I'll bring them to the very top of the world!" Gingka promised

"Lets win this for all of them!" said Masamune. We all agreed.

"Everyone we're going for it!" Gingka yelled to the crowd, as the plane took off.

"Look out China here we come!" I laughed.

* * *

**And that was my story. I hoped you liked it. We'll see a lot of Kaia's ****personality in the next chapter, and if a lot of people review that chapter will get her a lot faster. Oh and should this be a Masamune/OC or Tsubasa/Oc or maybe no pairing at all?**

**Till next time,  
Penpal678910**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey second chapter, so happy to get this on the web.** **And I don't own Beyblade at all.**

* * *

After a long flight I learned a lot about my fellow teammates. Maybe I should explain something about myself. I have this…bad habit, this thing I find myself doing whenever I meet new people.

I need to find out what makes them tick, or more specifically what ticks them off. But since I'd be traveling with these guys indefinitely it crossed my mind to try not to make them mad. So I decided on a compromise, to know them and stop when someone starts to get mad.

I learned Gingka loves hamburgers, beyblading and his bey Pegasus. He's a pretty cool guy more or less.

Yu likes sugar almost as much as I do, mostly ice cream and candy. His bey Libra and beybladeing in general. He dislikes being called short or small, which I can completely relate to. I think were going to get along just fine.

Masamune just made it too easy, claiming to be the number one blader and all. I felt the need to casually remind him that he came in third and he almost jumped over the seat saying it was a fluke and if he hadn't been tied down to this one opponent he'd have gotten a million points. His face even started turning a little red and the stewardess had to come and tell him to settle down. Good times, good times.

Modoka loves beyblading but for some reason doesn't beyblade. Yah, I don't get it either but if it works for her, so be it.

And then there's Tsubasa. I learned almost nothing and tried almost everything I could think of short of out right insulting him; I would have gone for his hair, yah definitely his hair. I admire his patients and look forward to the day when I can shatter it in to oblivion.

* * *

Gangan Galaxy had arrived in China. Fresh off the plane we paused to decied what to do next.

"Well we've finally made it to China!" Gingka said looking around excited.

"Wow it's a really happening place." Yu turned this way and that.

"Yah what's that." Gingka pointed. I turned this way and that trying to see everything at once.

"And what's that." Yu was almost jumping up and down. I pretty much was.

"Gees you guys calm down why don't cha, it's getting kinda embarrassing." Masamune crossed his arms over his chest.

"Don't tell me you're not psyched to be here!" I exclaimed slinging my arm around his shoulders causing our heads to brush together surprising him a little.

"Aww you look so cute when you're blushing." Yu teased. Sure enough a pinkish hughe had crept into Masamune's upper face, I imagine a girl had never been so friendly with him. Now understand I was doing this solely to push his buttons, but I had to agree with Yu.

"Anyway," Gingka questioned taking the focus away from us, "now that we've arrived in China what are we supposed to do next?"

"Our battle in the first round in the A block is in three days." Tsubasa spoke up.

"So what are we supposed to do until then?" Yu asked.

"It's not exactly brain surgery. We collect information." Modoka spoke with an authoritavive voice.

"Wait what?" I expressed my confusion along with the guys.

"Think about it," she continued, "other then Chiyun and Mai-Mai we don't know a single thing about are opponents. Isn't that right?"

_Who?_

"Oh, I get it. Get in their skin and crawl around a little bit, huh?" Gingka smiled in understanding.

I, however, was completely confused and a little grossed out by the very thought, "I _really_ hope your speaking metaphorically."

"That's it Gingka!" Modoka struck a joyous pose.

"So the better we know the opposition the better prepared we'll be, right?" Gingka finished.

"That's the plan Stan!" she said with a perky wink.

And so, after checking into our hotel, we (at my suggestion) went sight seeing. First stop the Great Wall of China.

* * *

"When you come to China you just gotta see the Great Wall, right!" Yu said gazing out over the landscape.

I jumped up on the low wall that kept tourists from falling off, "It's one of the seven wonders of the world because it's the only product of China that lasted more than a month," I put my toes over the edge and leaned forward looking down at the twenty foot drop. "Four thousand years and it's still standing. Now that's good craftsmanship."

My eyes traveled over the ups and downs, twists and turns of the stonewall with only one thing running through my head. _Waterslide. Anyone else? Just me? Okay._

"So where are they? Here pandas!" Masamune put his hand over his eyes to shield them from the sun.

"Pandas?" Modoka questioned.

"Where!" I bounced a little on the balls of my feet, my toes still peaking over the edge.

"No where," the brunette sighed, "And get down before you fall!"

I grumbled and jumped off. But not because she told me to, cause I wanted to. Then we went to lunch. Some place called Haochi Restaurant. I've never heard of it but I'm willing to bet it's got good Chinese food.

The food was fantastic; Gingka, Yu, Masamune, and me stuffed our faces, while Madoka and Tsubasa ate quietly, shooting disapproving glances at those of us who just happened to like food.

"When you come to China you just gotta love the Chinese food right?" Yu managed in between mouthfuls.

"Where are the pandas? Here pandas!" Masamune said with his mouth full.

"What're you talking about?" Modoka asked.

"I don't think there's much chance of pandas being in a restraint." I said to no one in particular.

Next stop, the Forbidden City.

"When you come to china you just gottta check out the forbidden city right?" Yu said just inside the gate.

"But where are the pandas?" Masamunae all but wined, "here pandas!"

"Give the pandas a rest!" Madoka exclaimed.

"You know, we might be skairing them away by yelling." I mused, "or we could try the zoo. Giant Pandas are an endangered species."

* * *

"Well now that we've eaten like pigs and seen the sights, time to chill at the hotel." Gingka said cheerfully, as he started walking down the sidewalk.

"Serious lack of pandas though." Masamunae sighed disappointed going after him.

_Well so much for spying on our opponents._ I thought as Yu and I fell into step with the two.

"Where are you guys going?" a more then a little annoyed Madoka demanded.

"We're not here to collect information about China. We have to collect information about the team we're facing, Wang Hu Gong! Do you understand?" Steam was practically coming out of her ears. She can be really scary when she wants to.

Tsubasa stood calmly next to her with his arms crossed and a detached expression on his face, the same pose he'd been sporting all day. "Seriously. You guys are truly unbelievable." He shook his head.

The four of us turned to our disapproving teammates.

"Everybody's a critic." Gingka sighed dramatically.

"We don't even know where they are." Masamunae rubbed the back of his head.

"Don't tell us you didn't have fun!" I crossed my arms and stuck out a hip.

"Experiencing the culture of a country you're visiting for the first time is important too!" Yu chirped.

"That…that's true of course," Madoka started, "But still…."

Her voice trailed off as a nose caught our attention. Clashing metal. I knew what it meant, we all did. I grinned at the filmiliar sound.

"A beyblade!" Masamune realized the same time I did.

"Someone's battling!" Yu finished.

"So what are we just standing around here for!" I yelled over my shoulder running in the general direction of the sound.

I stopped at a fork in the road and waited partly for the others and partly because I couldn't tell which way to go. Everyone else came up behind me. Tsubasa listened for a moment then turned left and started to run with us on his heels.

"Mai-Mai!" Gingka exclaimed stopping so fast I almost ran into him. Turning the corner I saw three punks battling one teenage girl. Three younger kids stood cowering behind her.

"What's the matter sweetie?" the tallest of the guys laughed, "where'd all your confidence go, huh?" at first glance this Mai-Mai girl seemed to be in a tight spot. But that look on her face, I knew that look, she wasn't giving up.

The stocky one started up the taunts "you wanted to take all three of us on by yourself. It's too late to back out now sister."

"If we win we get your bey, just as promised." the third guy smirked.

Fierce determination shone in her eyes, "and if you lose you return all of the beys you took from these kids, is that the deal?"

Her opponents who I've started to dislike laughed at the girl, "sure, _if_ you win." They jeered.

"Ferocious Tiger Waltz!" Mai-Mai exclaimed activating one of her special moves.

_Come on girl; make them eat their words!_ I slightly begged the other female beyblader.

The punks stopped laughing when Mai-Mai's bey, pinned in between the other three beys, started glowing. With one smooth move it forced two of them back, almost into a sleep out.

"Soaring Fire Bird!" one last swift blow and the third bey went flying into a wall and almost reducing it to a pile of bricks. Attack types.

"Fighting Snake Flash!" the powerful bey went charging at the two remaining bey who were just barely spinning. It was all over; the punks cowered together waiting for Mai-Mai to speak.

"Now, hand over the kid's beys, you creeps!" she demanded.

They threw the beys to her, "W…W…we'll remember this!" but their threat didn't have the same effect when they were running away with their tails between their legs.

"You better you big bullies!" Mai-Mai stuck out her tongue at the retreating forms.

"Man." Gingka breathed, "and she's just a sub member of team Wang Hu Zhong!"

"It just shows you how unbelievably skilled their team is." Modoka said.

"Hey, subs can kick butt!" I glanced at them sideways.

Turning to the kids behind her Mai-Mai handed the back their beys, accepting the thanks and giving them a stern warning about battling creeps like that.

Gingka moved toward the girl, "Mai-Mai!" he exclaimed gaining her attention.

A look of confutation was quickly replaced by recognition, "Gingka! And your friends too! At last you've come to china."

_Well how do you like that! She greets Gingka by name and all we get is 'the friends'? Hmmm. _

"You bet to battle you, team Wang Hu Zhong. And we don't intend losing in the first round either." He added.

"Actually we're really glad to see you," Masamune says stepping forward, "we've been looking all over for you guys, Mai-Mai!"

"Looking for us?" she asked confused. "Why?"

"Well cause Madoka has been bugging us all day to collect information about the enemy." He responded cheerfully.

"Huh? What kind of information?"

Madoka sighed face palming, I rolled my eyes. _Way to be subtle guys. I'm really subtle. In fact I put the B in subtle._

"Masamune you knuckle head!" Madoka and me clasped our hands over his mouth to keep the boy from doing any more damage.

"What he means to say," Gingka jumped in, "is we'd like you to show us haw your team practices. If it's not too much trouble." He laughed nervously.

"Oh real subtle Gingka." Madoka glared, "of coarse you'd never show your training secrets to us just because we asked nicely. Right?"

_She'll never buy this. There's no way, no how, never gonna happen. This girl would have to be the most gullible person on the planet to…_

"Sure, it's fine." She replied like we'd just asked if we could walk her to the store.

_Um, come again? _My hand dropped from Masamune's mouth in shock, "What's the catch?" I asked automatically. He elbowed me in the ribs and gave me a look saying 'don't question it!'

"Thanks Mai-Mai! You're the coolest!"

"Yah, let's go!"

"It's no problem." Mai-Mai continued, "but it might destroy your confidence." She was smirking a little by now.

"Huh?" Gangan Galaxy asked in unison.

"What's that about our confidence?" Madoka asked defensively.

Instead of elaborating the Chinese girl gave a perky smile and a cryptic answer, "you'll understand once you see!"

_I don't like the sound of that._

* * *

**So? what did you think? If you liked it please review so I know I'm doing something right. Even if it's just something like 'nice story' or something.**

**Thanks for reading,  
Penpal678910**


	3. Chapter 3

**So third chapter. ** I** still don't own Beyblade, just Kaia. Enjoy!**

* * *

_This sucks. _

That Mai-Mai girl was leading us up a mountain trail to Wang Hu Zhong's _secret _training center. Well it wasn't really a trail, more like a dirt path carved into the side of a cliff.

"So Kaia Mazuhara?" Mai-Mai glanced sideways at me, "as in Bunta Mazuhara the retired beyblade crafter?"

"Yep, that's my grandfather." I nodded, "He even let me design my Vulpus."

"Man, how far is this place?" Masamune wined. I'm glad someone said something.

"Not much farther," Mai-Mai assured us, "it's right over there, see?"

We looked where she was pointing; sitting a top a mountain perch was a golden looking temple, a steep winding path led up to a jade colored gate. I noticed three things, (1) we were above the clouds, (2) it was very, _very_ far and (3) how did we miss that?

"Um do you have a depth perception problem or something?" I blurted, Tsubasa who was closest to me gave a sharp jab to my shoulder. In return I stuck out my tongue and crossed my eyes at the taller boy.

"Someone built a practice area in a place like that?" Modoka exclaimed.

"So, every time you practice you come all the way into the mountains?" Masamune asked disbelievingly.

"How do you have any energy to train after this climb?" Yu wondered.

"The climb is part of our training too," Mai-Mai answered, "so let's pick up the pace, okay!"

We all groaned together as our guide started up the twice as steep path with Gangan Galaxy on her heels.

_That girl is way too perky after that climb. We're all dying here; at least have the decency to pant or something._

The pass inclined and declined, zigzagging all the whole way. On either side was a sharp drop off, mist swirled below us. We couldn't see the ground but we all knew it was there. I idly wondered how many seconds it would take before _splat_, and if anyone could survive.

_Probably not,_ I decided, _a person can die from a fall of twenty feet. If someone dropped from this height best case, is sudden death. Worst case, a broken neck and a slow and painful demise._

I shuddered and moved closer to the middle of the… well I guess you could call it a bridge now. _This keeps getting better and better. And we have to go down to get back to the hotel. Great._

We finely made it to the gate of whatever this place is called. Well almost. We made it to the stairs leading up to the gate.

_Really? That whole trek and we have to go up like four hundred stone steps!? What idiot designed this!?_

The doors opened revealing an enormous courtyard where hundreds of students were punching the air in sync, chanting,

"_HA, HA, HA-HA!"_

They were dressed in identical sleeveless gray karate uniforms. Some worked with weights,

"_HA, HA, HA-HA!"_

Others balanced on a tightrope, high above the crowed. I tried to contain my laughter when one of them randomly fell.

"_HA, HA, HA-HA!_"

"What do you think you're doing?" a supervisor yelled in a drill sergeant style, "if you lose your sense of balance you won't be able to launch properly!"

The poor student stammered an apology.

"That's harsh!" Gingka, Masamune, Yu and me sympathized together.

"_HA, HA, HA-HA!"_

_That is getting _really_ annoying. _

"_HA, HA, HA-HA!"_

"What is this place?" Modoka asked, looking around in awe.

"It's our practice area," Mai-Mai explained, "It's called, Beylin Temple." She said proudly.

"What?"

"It's a temple you say?"

"Beylin Temple has been around for over four thousand years now," a new voice answered, "China's best bladers train here."

The source of the voice was a short brown-eyed boy. He was dressed in a purple kimono with red and yellow trim and matching hat. He wore his blue hair in a long braid down his back and a string of jade around his neck.

"Chi-yun!" Gingka cried out.

_He's so adorable! What with that serious look on his face and he's even shorter then me! How cute is that!_

"Welcome Gingka." He greeted dryly.

_What is it with these people and Gingka? He's not the only one on this team!_

"Here at Baylin Temple," Chi-yun continued completely ignoring any one who's name wasn't Gingka, "talented bladers from around the country gather to practice and hone their skills. After completing the rigorous training they are then acknowledged as the top bladers in all of China."

"Wang Hu Zhong is a team consisting of four elite bladers who have proven that their skills are the very best in the country." Mai-Mai half explained, half bragged.

"Wow," Modoka said, "That's impressive."

"So then the special training here is the secret of Wang Hu Zhong's strength." Tsubasa spoke up.

"When you said we might lose our confidence you weren't kidding. Were you?" Modoka mumbled.

"Now then," Mai-Mai said sounding a little too pleased, "follow me. There's someone I want you all to meet."

"And who would that be?" Gingka asked. They didn't answer, they just walked off. And we could either stay here or follow them farther into the belly of the beast.

We came to a giant bey stadium surrounded by Beylin students at the ready. Standing in the center was a tall muscular young man; his clothes were sleeveless and white with gold trim.

"What's happening here?" Gingka asked a little nervously.

Before either Wang Hu Zhong member bothered too answer all the beys went flying at once. The mysterious guy in the middle jumped high in the air, effortlessly dodging what had to be at least fifty opponents. Still in mid air he launched his bey, taking out whoever was left with ease.

_That was…semi impressive._

He landed in a crouch in front of our little group, straightened up he gave us outsiders a cold glare as defeated beys rained down around him like.

"That was awesome!" Yu shouted.

"All those beys with just one attack." Tsubasa said, even him sounding slightly impressed.

"What's this?" the blader, whose name I still do not know asked, "who are these people?" His tone of voice was confident, harsh, and…cocky? Hmmm. I'll have to look into that.

"Who are you calling people?" Masamune demanded. I resisted the almost overwhelming urge to face palm.

"Let me introduce them," Mai-Mai stepped forward, "these are Japan's representatives. Team Gangan Galaxy in the flesh."

The guy's cold glare morphed into brief surprise, then settled on a warmish smile, "please forgive my rudeness," he said with a welcoming bow, "I am the leader of china's reprehensive. Our name is Team Wang Hu Zhong, I am Dashan Wang."

"You're China's team leader!" Gingka exclaimed.

"Dashan Wang." Masamune echoed.

"I think we've established who he is, what the team's name is and where we are." I mumbled under my breath. The only one who seemed to hear me was Yu, standing right in front of me. He tilted his head up, giving me a questioning look. I made a face and winked at the younger blader.

"Welcome all, to our Beylin Temple." Dashan said proudly. I groaned inwardly, Yu laughed quietly and poked me in the ribs.

_But evidently everyone feels the need to keep repeating themselves. Over, and over, and over._

Everyone moved positions, the Chinese team on one side of the courtyard and us lined up on the other. I ended up between Tsubasa and Masamune.

"What?" Masamune asked, "You mean Chi-yun isn't the leader?"

"I never claimed to be the leader." Chi-yun protested.

"No I guess you didn't," Modoka admitted, "we just assumed."

"Team Wang Hu Zhong, huh?" Gingka smirked. _Yes they are Wang Hu Zhong, we are Gangan Galaxy. I think we've covered that quite extensively. Moving on, please!_

"Hold on," Yu frowned, looking at the three bladers lined up in front of us, "isn't Mai-Mai the team's sub member for the tournament?"

"Where's the fourth?" Tsubasa demanded.

"Never mind," Chi-yun waved off the mention of the fourth like it was a pesky fly, "we don't know where he is."

"He's not here right now," Mai-Mai rushed to clarified, "you'll meet him sooner or later."

_Well that was…suspicious. Memo to self: look into this 'fourth member'._

"More importantly," Dashan smoothly changed the subject, "you're Gingka is that right?"

_Really? We're here to. Last time I checked Gingka wasn't the only strong blader on the team. If someone addresses Gingka and ignores the rest of us one more time…I'm going to lose it!_

"Wait a minute!" Gingka started, "you know who I am?"

"Oh, of course I do," Dashan said in a syrupy voice, "ever since you won Battle Bladers you've become really famous in China too."

"Yah," Gingka smiled, I could almost see this information go to his head, "that's so cool!" I rolled my eyes.

"There must be bladers all over the world who'd like to have a battle with you." Dashan continued. In my perifule vision I could see Tsubasa, Masamune, and Yu look as annoyed as I felt at the attention Gingka was getting here.

"Give me a brake!" I groaned, "or _at least _put me out of my misery."

"Seconded." Masamune mumbled.

"Here, here." Tsubasa crossed his arms.

"Aww," Gingka blushed rubbing the back of his head, basking in the praise, "go on now."

"However you won't have the chance to face them." Dashan finished smugly.

"Come again?" I crossed my arms.

"The fact is," he continued, "the one's to win the first round and battle the rest of the world will be us, Wang Hu Zhong!"

"What did you say!" Masamune demanded.

"You've all seen our various training techniques," Dashan ignored any outbursts from us, "you must be impressed with them."

"Amused, yes. Impressed…" I pretended to give it some thought, "nope."

He went on like I hadn't spoken, "After seeing that do you really think you can win against us?"

"Of course, no problem!" Gingka assured.

"Why wouldn't we?"

"You're not the only one's who've been putting in long hours." Gingka continued, "all bladers work hard to grow a little bit stronger every day. That's what we do!"

"A good work ethic will never let you down," Masamune picked up, "if you think you're going to walk all over us, you've got another thing coming pal!"

"You've got passion, I'll give you that," Dashan said, still with that smug air about him, "well then Gingka, why don't you join me in my training. You can show me the results of these _long hours_ you spoke of."

I felt the blood rush to my face like it always did when I got mad, _I just lost it._

"He's not the only one on the team you know!" I yelled, "I could do your training easy!"

"Kaia!" Modoka exclaimed.

"Bring it on!" Gingka accepted, "let's do this!"

"Gingka!" Modaka turned to him.

"Count me in too," Masamune jumped in, "I'll do it too!"

"Masamune, calm down!" Madoka begged. It didn't do much good though.

Dashan smirked and I got this bad feeling we just walked right into some kind of trap. They gave Gingka a uniform, "Hey!" Masamune wined, "why don't I get a uniform?"

"Could be worse," Yu chuckled, "could've been a kilt." I laughed at the picture that formed in my head. And handed my hat to Yu for safe keeping.

"No pandas and no uniforms!" In the end the both of us got one of their grey outfits, but I think it was just to shut us up.

The first thing Dashan did was take out a long bamboo pole with a weight on the end, "a powerful launch requires good arm strength, "he said spinning it around with practiced ease, "this training exercises is used to gain that arm strength. Being able to completely control this weighted staff makes one a true blader!" He finished with the weighted end pointing in our faces.

But instead of the desired effect we Gangan Galaxy weren't phased, "that looks like a lot of fun!" Gingka laughed.

"Ha," Masamune agreed, "this will be a piece of cake!" all of us ran to the other staffs propped up on a wall. We greedily grabbed a staff. It was a little blurry what happened after that, but the next thing I knew I smashed into something hard and somehow got pinned between Masamune and Gingka.

_He-he. Awkward._

After we got untangled, Dashan led us to a big lake with floating logs all facing the same way, and several targets were mounted on one side, "a steady launch requires a keen since of balance. So being able to launch accurately while crossing these floating logs makes one a true blader," Dashan took a giant leap, jumping from log to log effortlessly. When he was close enough he launched his bey, reducing the targets to splinters.

Gingka said, "we should be able to do this one no problem!"

"Race ya!" I hollered starting forward.

"Easy as pie!" Masamune said as the two ran to catch up. Side, by side, by side we maneuvered across the logs then simultaneously launching out beys, hit the targets head on. We cheered and I fist pumped in victory. Unfortunately we shook the log a bit too much and ended up in the drink. Whoops.

"Actually," Dashan sounded surprised, "hitting the target on your very first try is…pretty impressive. Well done Gingka."

"That's true." He grinned.

I could feel my face turn red, "What?"

"Hey buddy," Masamune fumed, "we hit it too you know!"

He either didn't hear us or didn't care. After the three of us dried off, we ended up in a shadowy candle lit hallway with big wooden men lining the walls. It was straight out of an Indiana Jones movie.

"If you can not launch accurately from any position you will never know the feeling of victory." As Dashan moved forward the dummies reacted. Throwing punches and jabs, he easily dodged and launched his bey. It hit the target and the dummies reset, "being able to launch accurately while dodging the wooden dummies attacks makes one,"

_A true blader. We get it._

"A true blader!"

"If it's just dodging," Gingka said sounding unsure, "I can do that."

"No sweat." Masamune gulped. The two raced ahead, I held back just to see what would happen. Epic fail. They barely made it three feet before they got socked in the faces. I darted in sidestepping the unconscious boys and making it close enough too lunch, I whipped out my launcher, loaded Vulpus, and...One of the dummies sucker punched me in the gut. I ended up moaning on the floor.

Through the pain I heard Madoka's voice, "are you guys confused?"

After that it was kind of a blur of balancing in a bamboo forest holding full buckets of water, back bending with a heavy weight on my stomach, and standing in a waterfall with my arms out. Finely we were back in the courtyard out of breath and energy.

* * *

"That wasn't so tough." I panted lying down next to Masamune.

"No problem," Gingka gasped, "I can keep going."

"Hey." Modoka started sounding concerned, "are you three alright?"

Yu put his hands on his hips, "what were you guys thinking taking this so seriously?" he scolded placing my hat on my face so my eyes were covered.

"We weren't thinking," I replied, "that's the thing." I didn't bother to move it so I just listened to the others talk.

"They've been training here along time, of course their better at those test's." I could almost hear Tsubasa shake his head as he said this.

"You're right," Gingka admitted, "they have the advantage. But we still should have done much better."

"Absolutely right." Masamune agreed.

"I was surprised," I groaned at Dashan's syrupy voice, "that you were able to do as well as you did. You are definitely worthy to be the battle bladers champion Gingka."

"Aww, what a nice thing to say."

"I'm still here you know!" Masamune fumed, "hello?"

"And the fact that I did just as good, if not _way_ better is of no relevance?"

"No really," he continued, "being able to do that much on your first try is truly impressive, Gingka."

"Guess not then," I snorted.

"What!" Masamune yelled, "am I invisible or did you lose your glasses?"

"I know you must be tired," that jerk face ignored us, "but how' bout hanging out with me a little longer Gingka?"

"Huh?" he started confused, "okay. But, to do what exactly?"

"To do battle with me." At that I sat up, putting my hat on backwards where it should be, "I heard you were exempt from the qualifying compition, so you didn't battle at all. I think it would be a good opportunity for you to get back into the spirit of competition,"

Gingka jumped to his feet, the previous soreness forgotten, "I've been waiting to hear those words! I'd love to battle, it's on Dashan!"

"Okay," Dashan smirked, "it's decided then. I'm honored to get this chance to battle the battle Bladers champion."

"The pleasures all mine." Gingka accepted_. _

_Because we all know that worked out so well last time._

We changed back into our own clothes and ended up in front of a bey stadium.

Dashan smirked. "Are you ready to begin, Gingka?"

"Yah," he said eagerly, "I was born ready!"

"I want to battle too!" Masamune wined. "This is so messed up," I agreed.

Dashan produced a bey and launcher, "this is my bey, Rock Zurafa. Even though this is a practice match I'm not going to hold back!"

"Sounds good to me!" Gingka grinned, "I'm going to give it all I got too!"

"3…2…1…Go!"

"The two bey's race off around the arena. Pegasus delivered a series of quick, strong attacks, pushing Zurafa to the edge of the stadium!"

"What are you doing?"

I grinned sheepishly, "narrating."

"Rock Zurafa, strong arm slash!"

"Zurafa fights back with a weak special move, but Pegasus won't go down that easy!"

Tasubasa glanced at me sideways, "aren't DJs supposed to be impartial?"

"Yep." I grinned. But something felt off. The others were talking, but I didn't pay any attention.

"Go, Go. Special move," the whole yard lit up, "Star Booster Attack!"

"Rock Zurafa, stomp surge!"

"GO!" Masamune launched Striker into the battle, "Go now Striker!" Striker intercepted the clash between to two team leaders, resulting in an explosion. The shock wave almost knocked me off my feet. When the light and sound faded away the three beys were still spinning.

"What do you think you're doing, Masamune?" Gingka yelled.

"Chill out." He returned calmly, "Don't get your undies all bunched up. I just wanted to battle too, is all."

"But that's nuts!"

"You don't mind," he continued looking past Gingka, "do you Dashan?"

Dashan caught his bey, "Hmm, interesting. You really are an interesting bunch. I'm so looking forward to the first round." He drawled, turning his back and walked away.

"Dashan?" Gingka tilted his head.

_That was weird._ "I guess we'll just show ourselves out then." I quipped hesitantly.

* * *

"Did you completely lose you mind!?" Masamune yelled at Gingka as we made our way down the long trek to the hotel.

"What are you talking about?" he returned.

"You were about to show the enemy your best move before the competition," Masamune explained, "First I thought it was weird they were only complementing you. It was rude and goofy. But after sucking up too you, he got you to agree to a battle so he could see your special move, know what I mean?"

"I get it!" Modoka exclaimed, "thanks to Masamune the Chinese team still doesn't know about the destructive power of the Star Booster Attack!"

"You're right," Gingka admitted.

"That is sneaky, underhanded, and knifing," I said disapproving, "sounds like something my sister would do."

"So we went to do some snooping on the enemy," Tsubasa started thoughtfully, "but we were the one's who's secretes were almost spilled."

"I nearly blew it," Gingka shook his head, "I got too excited because I haven't battled for so long."

"Well I just hoped you learned your lesson." Masamune teased.

"Good job figuring out what was going on, Masamune." Yu commended him.

"Oh well when you're going to be the new number one guy you gotta keep your eyes open." I rolled my eyes wanting so bad to correct him, but I let it slide. Just this once.

"But at least now we know something about Zurafa's abilities." Madoka pointed out.

"A bey that can absorb repeated attacks, Huh?" Tsubasa mused, "He's a strong one."

"It's no big deal," Gingka started confidently, "the stronger the opponent is, the more pumped up we get! Right? Why can't it start sooner! Bring it on, cause we are going to hit you with everything we got!" he shouted at the temple.

_That was a good speech, I feel so pumped up! There's just one thing that's worrying me, _"Does anyone remember how to get down?"

* * *

**And that's it for this chapter, I hope you all liked it! A quick question for you all, who would win in a fight between Yu and Kaia? Or how about Gingka and Kaia, or anyone and her. Think about it.**

**Until next time,  
Penpal678910**


End file.
